Episode 3
THIS PAGE IS UNDER EDITING! -''' '''is the 3rd episode of the donghua adaption of Psychic Princess Tong Ling Fei. It aired on December -, 2018. Summary Plot The episode starts with Yun Xi, who is dressed as a male, walking in the bustling city alongside Riceball and Sesame Seed. One vendor of a supposed magical pot catches Yun Xi’s eye. The vendor sells an ordinary pot but tells people that it is magical pot that every household need as it has magical protection and could be use for cooking purposes. At first, Yun Xi is skeptical about it however agrees with the vendor as he narrates the capital city has numerous robbers, thus, buying the pot could serve as self-defense. Riceball, however, believes it as an ordinary pot and wonders why someone would add “self-defense” as characteristic for it to sell. He even doubts that someone would purchase the said product. Much to his surprise however, Yun Xi asks for the biggest pot and purchases it. Yun Xi walks out happy with the pot to which Riceball criticizes her for buying it and asking if she is dumb. He continues to explain that the vendor is only selling pots and that it has no self-defense factored in it. Yun Xi happily ignores him and tells him that it is fate. Another vendor sells “rare items” to which people have to draw it out first. He offers 10 wen for one draw and drawing 10 times would get people a super rare item. Yun Xi immediately draws getting herself an orange box. The vendor explains that she has gotten a super super rare item. This action of Yun Xi causes more disappointment for both Riceball and Sesame Seed who both know that these are bogus items. Yun Xi asks what is inside the box to which the vendor tells her that it’s the best self-defense item and should be open when confronted with a bad guy. This makes Yun Xi ecstatic. By this point, Riceball and Sesame Seed are annoyed at Yun Xi’s impulsive buying behavior and her ignorance. They chastised her for being dumb in wasting money in buying the items and believing what the vendors are saying. Yun Xi replies that she is buying trust. A lady vendor sells her “spewing chicken” which she dubs as the best product of the year. The alleged chickens she sells would help people when they are being robbed. She even claims that even when the robber has 8 legs the chicken would be able to chase him in less than 3 seconds. Riceball and Sesame Seed are humored by the lady vendor’s suggestion, saying that not even ghost would believe it. Yun Xi purchases the said chicken. Riceball is angered by the money wasting and Yun Xi’s stupidity to which Sesame Seed adds that women 1000 reasons to buy objects. They come across a crowd to which Yun Xi asks what is there to buy. They then realize it was not a product being sold but Nan Quingwan’s appearance. Everyone is amazed and at awe of Nan Quingwan’s beauty. They discuss that whoever marries Nan Quingwan hits the jackpot. They are all interrupted by Nan Quingwan’s servant who dismisses the crowd and for them not to look at her lady. Xin’er is reprimanded by Lady Nan Quingwan for her use of words in dismissing the crowd. Yun Xi also in agreement that Lady Nan is beautiful and would also want to marry her. Riceball then hits Yun Xi in the head while Sesame Seed continues to look at Lady Nan. An unknown man then bumps into Lady Nan who was caught by Xin’er when she fell. Xin’er reprimands the unknown man to walk properly as he had bumped into the lady but the man only smirks and laughs. Lady Nan then realizes that her pouch is missing which alarms Xin’er. Xin’er calls out for the man and as she attempts to catch the man, Yun Xi has blocked her way. Yun Xi volunteers to catch the man much to Riceball’s annoyance. Lady Nan then asks if Yun Xi is moving to a new house with the items she currently has. Yun Xi then grabs the chicken and a pouch containing food then proceeds to feed the chicken. As the chicken is super charged with energy, Yun Xi proceeds to throw the chicken at the unknown man’s direction. The flying chicken takes him by surprise. The projected chicken hits him which throws the man off by his feet. He manages to run despite having hit his head. Yun Xi follows the man into a narrow alley that separates into 2 ways. As Yun Xi decides on which direction to take, uninterested Riceball suggests to use the SSR box. As Yun Xi opens the SSR box, a long scroll with the words “RUN AWAY” appear confusing Yun Xi, Riceball, and Sesame Seed. Inside a red boat sailing in the river, Lord Ye, Yuzi Mo, and (unnamed brother) discusses about Qian Aotian. Lord Ye describes him as a sly fox who does not care for people’s safety and that he is with in collaboration with evil people. Yuzi Mo then says that was not why he had married Qian Aotian’s daughter. Lord Ye then reasons that the Emperor/Father has bestowed the marriage and thus, it cannot be declined. Lord Ye thinks of his wife as a hostage. The (unnamed brother) feels sorry for Lord Ye and Lady Nan (to which he refers to as his sister) who are separated by marriage. He also feel bad as General Nan suffered due to Qian Aotian. This only further anger Lord Ye more as he is close to General Nan whom he would have wish to repay his kindness. He makes sure that Qian Aotian would pay for his blood and breaks the jade cup of (unnamed brother). The unnamed brother is worried for his white jade cup and that even Lord Ye is surprised to have broken it. The unnamed brother then asks about the date of Lord Ye and Lady Nan which was today and asking why was she not here yet. The robber (unknown man) flees near a bridge, internalizes that Lady Nan, General Nan’s daughter is worshipped by everyone and that selling one of her items would give him a fortune. A flying pot whirls to the air which the robber was able to catch. Yun Xi is surprised for the robber had caught her flying pot. The robber sends the pot back, calling his reverse attack: Throwing Pot, and calls out Yun Xi for having little talent. With Riceball and Sesame Seed are worried, Yun Xi then run towards the flying pot and sends it back with her attack: Returning the Pot. the flying pot is sent back to the robber who was not able to evade the attack and thus got hit by the attack: Dumpling/Stick to the pot in the head. This sends the robber back and lies down unable to get back up to evade the third attack: Pot Covering Meat. Yun Xi lands above the pot. Yuzi Mo moves into the deck seeing that there are people fighting. Yun Xi then decides to punish the robber, wherein the robber would have to apologize despite having a swollen face. The robber immediately returns the pouch to Yun Xi and signs that he cannot say the words. Yun Xi scares him even more and continuously punches the man. The man has an insight of showing her his life-saving shirt that has the words “Spare my life, good man.” Riceball recognizes the shirt from where Yun Xi got her self-defense items. This catches Yun Xi off guard to which the man then uses the moment to throw a dagger-like item. Sesame Seed shields Yun Xi who grows weak from the attack. This angers Yun Xi as the man had hurt her friend. Ultimately, this confuses the robber as there is no poison. Yun Xi runs with her poison. From the boat, Lord Ye sees the smoke and recognizes it. He jumps off the boat much to Yuzi Mo and (unnamed brother)’s surprise. He flies right in next to Yun Xi who has not seen him yet. The crowd that has surrounded them are questioning Lord Ye’s appearance all of a sudden. Yun Xi asks Lord Ye who he is but is still hung up on the robber. Lord Ye stops her which made Yun Xi think they are working together. Lord Ye wanted to asked a question. Yun Xi then grabs Lord Ye and shoulder-throw him. Lord Ye is able to counter the attack. He approaches Yun Xi grabbing her hand and asking her about the smoke. Yun Xi slaps him, telling him that it is none of his concern. Angry at the slap, he chokes Yun Xi who has now fallen to the floor. Lord Ye asks again if Yun Xi was the one who infiltrated his mansion. Yun Xi then answers that she is not an assassin and that she has no idea what he is referring to. Upon recognizing how Lord Ye refers to himself, she thinks that he maybe her husband. This angers Lord Ye more, and strengthen his hold on Yun Xi. He is stopped by Lady Nan who quickly explains that Yun Xi was helping them catch a thief. Lord Ye lets go of Yun Xi’s neck and approaches Lady Nan (Wan’er). Yun Xi coughs as Lord Ye had let go of her neck. Lord Ye then asks her if she is okay and Lady Nan explains that she encountered a robber and that is why she is late. Yuzi Mo and unnammed brother alongside guards meet up with them. Yuzi Mo comments that Lord Ye would have been beaten by someone today. He then sees Nan Qingwan and asks her about her health. Lady Nan then replies that she is better thanks to his medicine. He remarks that it is okay and that he would be sending more next time. He then notes that it must have been hard for her and her mother as General Nan had died, and makes himself approachable when she is in time of need. Lord Ye then addresses her asking her if she is alright since she had asked him to pray with her especially that her mother has been having nightmares and is not eating well. 12:01 Characters Videos External Links * https://v.qq.com/x/cover/jg2a5feze5bryj2/b08625wwd9d.html * https://www.bilibili.com/bangumi/play/ep257624 Category:Media Category:Donghua Category:Episodes